Whisper on the wind
by Shymiko
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and something changes about her. Soon she and shippou leave to start a new when they save a certain lord's ward.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I never said I didn't want to

Chapter 1

Kagome sat beneath Inuyasha's favorite tree gazing at the sky. 'I wonder what's the matter with Inuyasha? He hasn't started a fight with me all day.'

Inuyasha smirked and jumped out of the tree "Kagome can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Kagome stared at him in shock 'Did he just say please? Now I definitely know there is something wrong.'

She quickly snapped out of it and nodded.

Inuyasha smiled and lead her to the scared tree.

Kagome weakly smiled "W…What did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha blushed lightly and found great interest with the ground beneath his feet.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow 'Did he just blush and he must have something very interesting on his feet?' She got a quick shiver that was sent up and down her spine but she shrugged it off.

"Kagome I've been waiting to tell you this for along time I…I love you." Inuyasha smiled

She let the words sink in suddenly her eyes swelled up with tears as she flew into his arms "I love you too very much."

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her soft and slowly. When they broke apart they both sucked in air.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome and took her hand as they began to walk back the village.

They strolled into camp holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other.

Sango saw the love struck lovers stroll into camp holding hands and gazing lovingly at each other, She smiled at Kagome knowing she was very happy.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha 'some thing bad is going to happen I can feel it. Inuyasha what are you up to?'

Shippou growled thinking the same thing as Miroku 'That idiot's going to hurt my mama I just know it.'

Minutes later Kagome was in the hut talking with Kaede, Sango, and Shippou who was plastered to her side.

Miroku was sitting by now started fire 'I will not glare at Inuyasha but I swear if he hurts Kagome I will make him suffer. Kagome is like my little sister I will not let her get hurt.' He finally looked up to see Inuyasha run into the forest. The first thing that came out of Miroku's mouth was "Kikyou"

Just then Kagome came out looking for Inuyasha. She heard Miroku's words and a pain hit Kagome's heart. 'No he said he loves me!' Her conscience softly whispered, 'Go see if his words were true.'

Kagome took off toward the forest when she finally stopped she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou in a lover's embrace kissing intensely.

Her heart ripped when she heard him tell Kikyou that he loved her with all of his heart and that he didn't love anyone else.

Kagome felt tears starting but they did not fall all her mind repeated was betrayal.

She turned around and began to run out of the woods. She stopped when she hit the border of the village. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and a bright light surrounded her. When her feet finally touched the ground she was wearing a white gown with silver roses on the angel flowing sleeves, her hair was down to her calve with silver highlights running through it.

Kagome felt power run through her veins. She now knew her purpose for being and all that time all she said was betrayal over and over again with fire burning in her eyes.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came to investigate the bright light that they saw. They're mouths dropped when they saw Kagome.

Sango broke from her daze first "Kagome what happened to you and where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up and calmly said "Betrayal."

Miroku's anger started "Kagome what betrayal? What did he do to you?"

Kagome smiled "He betrayed me, he is no longer allowed in this village." Kagome raised her hand and flipped her wrist, soon a barrier appeared around the village.

Shippou jumped in Kagome's arms "Mama What happened?"

Kagome grinned, "You will all find out Inuyasha is coming right now."

Inuyasha ran from the forest and smacked right into the barrier. "What the hell?" He yelled

Kagome slowly turned to face him.

Inuyasha growled "Kagome what is going on?"

"Inuyasha you are no longer allowed in this village." She said coolly

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in the village?" he screamed

"It's exactly what I said you are not welcome anymore. You Inuyasha betrayed me. I thought you loved me but all you wanted to do was eat your cake and have it to. Your plan failed I will not be played like a pawn in your game. If you have not noticed I have changed. You are banished from this village and from my heart. I would like to thank you and your dead bitch for the betrayal if it wouldn't have happened I would still be thinking I was that things reincarnation." She saw the confusion written all over his face.

"Oh poor Inuyasha is confused. Let me explain. Half of Kikyou's soul was accidentally intertwined with mine. Why I look like her I will never know? I am not her reincarnation. I am the fifth element, the protector of the earth. I am also intertwined with the other elements their powers run through my veins. Inuyasha leave this place and take that dead bitch with you. If she fucks with me I will kill her on the spot. She does not belong on this earth anymore but I will spear her. Inuyasha I'm going to do something for you but do not say thanks." Kagome began to chant and looked up at him "Your demon blood is sealed. I will not have you go on a rampage if you lose your sword and kill innocent people and demons. You can leave, I am done talking to you." Her words were colder then ice

Inuyasha's anger rose "Bitch I am not leaving I love you."

Kagome saw fire "I said leave NOW!" The earth began to shake around the outside of the barrier.

Inuyasha screamed, "I am not leaving you or our pup."

Kagome walked closer to the barrier, her temper rose by his words "He is no longer your pup. Shippou is my son and you will never see him again. If my pup and I meant so much to you, you shouldn't have betrayed me but you will have to live with that for the rest of your life. Now leave goodbye Inuyasha." She turned and walked away

Inuyasha's eyes turned sad as he yelled "Kagome I love you and our pup. I'm sorry!" The wind whipped around him and he heard it whisper "Sorry won't cut the cake anymore. You betrayed my pup and I we are no longer yours. Go away and leave us alone."

Inuyasha slowly turned around and headed off somewhere muttering, "I'm really sorry. I do love you and our pup. You will forgive me one day then you will be mine again."

Kagome heard his words on the wind as she frowned "No Inuyasha I won't"

>

>

>

>

>I hate to do that but I needed a betrayal so I can pair Kagome with someone else. Cries softly what did you think? Should I continue or not? Hey don't forget to review! . Shy


End file.
